Encuentro a lo muggle
by Katkat Bell
Summary: El día que Lily y James se entendieron era un día frío, dentro y fuera de sus cuerpos. ¿Cómo fue que ella creyó en los sentimientos de él? Espero que les guste y dejen alguna critica.


Lily Evans, una joven de cabellos de un color rojo intenso y de unos impresionantes ojos de color verde esmeralda, miraba hacia el exterior, a través de la ventana que daba frente a su mesa, en el pequeño café donde había ido a pasar la tarde, pero en lugar de ver los copos de nieve que adornaban los árboles en ese atardecer navideño, todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en descubrir qué era lo que pasaba por su mente y por su corazón.

El motivo que había llevado a la joven a ese lugar era que su hermana, Petunia, le presentaría su novio a sus padres y Lily no quería ser un estorbo para su hermana. Petunia no la soportaba por haber pasado los últimos seis años, de su vida, en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería.

Lily se había propuesto pasar la tarde leyendo uno de sus libros de magia, sin la molestia de escuchar los gritos de Petunia, mientras se tomaba unos cuantos refrescos, aunque hubiese preferido la cerveza de mantequilla, pero sus planes se habían visto frustrados. La tranquilidad del lugar, la música suave y romántica que fluía desde una radio ubicada en una esquina y las pocas personas que se encontraban en el establecimiento, proporcionaban el marco perfecto para que los pensamientos y los sentimientos, de la joven, extendieran sus alas y echaran a volar sin destino fijo.

En un momento, que luego no supo ubicar cronológicamente, se encontró pensando en los años vividos en Hogwarts y, muy especialmente, en el chico que tantas noches le había quitado el sueño. Nadie hubiera creído que Lily pensara en el engreído y egocéntrico, como siempre lo calificaba, de James Potter. Pero así era, pues el mayor secreto de la pelirroja, era que estaba perdidamente enamorada, de su enemigo declarado.

Muchas veces se preguntaba, por qué no se había enamorado de Remus, que era un muchacho dulce y muy atento con ella; pero siempre se respondía que era el corazón el que hacía la elección y se resignaba a sufrir cada vez que encontraba a James con las gafas torcidas y en brazos de chicas huecas, que solamente tenían cerebro para reír tontamente de cualquier cosa, o cada vez que discutían y se decían palabras un poco fuertes.

Así había sido su historia con James. Peleas continuas, que comenzaron en el momento justo que chocaron en el tren el primer día que, ella, entró al andén nueve y tres cuartos, y sufrimientos incesantes, desde que se dio cuenta de que lo quería y se limitara a creer que nunca sería correspondida.

Recordó, entonces, que dos años antes las cosas habían cambiado, un poco. James había decidido que la quería, para él, y había comenzado a perseguirla, por todo el castillo y a pedirle que salieran juntos, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Cualquiera que los conociera a ambos, sabría que James estaba destinado al fracaso. No había que ser muy inteligente, para darse cuenta de que Lily odiaba al chico profundamente y de que esa relación era imposible. Pero claro, nadie sabía de los verdaderos sentimientos de Lily.

De todos modos, James había fracasado, todas las veces que lo había intentado, aunque seguía luchando. Lily, por su parte, no estaba dispuesta a ser la tonta que terminara con el corazón hecho pedacitos, por culpa del chico. Había visto muchas terminar en esas condiciones. Al menos ahora aunque le doliera mucho no poder estar con él, tenía la suficiente fuerza para no terminar deshecha si la relación fracasaba.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en el frío exterior, pero en ese momento, una cortina de lágrimas distorsionaba su intenso color verde esmeralda. Lily acababa de recordar las últimas palabras que le había oído decir a James antes de que él saliera, con Sirius, a encontrarse con sus padres para ir a casa a pasar la navidad. Le había dicho a Remus, que aunque quisiera no podría esperar a Lily toda la vida. Lily se sentía un poco confundida con estas palabras, podían significar que él la quería, pero al mismo tiempo le daban a entender que ella no podía demorar mucho en tomar una decisión. No sabía qué hacer. No quería perderlo, pero tampoco quería ser utilizada.

La puerta del local se abrió y un joven de cabellos negros alborotados, ojos color avellana y gafas redondas penetró en el cálido sitio, sacudiéndose la nieve del abrigo que llevaba puesto. James, se acercó al camarero y le pidió un refresco, estuvo a punto de pedir una cerveza de mantequilla pero recordó a tiempo que era un local muggle, lo pagó, con un poco de trabajo porque no estaba acostumbrado a usar esas monedas, y se fue a sentar en el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba Lily.

James había llegado allí, pues se había cansado de los coqueteos de la joven que le enseñaba el nuevo apartamento a Sirius. James, había ido a acompañar a su amigo, pero harto de la actitud de la joven, le había dicho, a este, que regresaría dentro de una hora y se había ido a dar una vuelta, en el transcurso de la cual, encontró el lugar en el que, ahora, estaba sentado.

¿Por qué todas no eran como Lily, que nunca tenía que recurrir al arte de la seducción, porque todo lo que hacía era seductor? Definitivamente, nunca iba a encontrar a nadie más perfecto que esa pelirroja que le llenaba los sentidos. Miró alrededor en busca de algo que apartara esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pensar en ella solo le causaba más sufrimiento, pero no encontró nada tan poderoso. Había luchado mucho tiempo por conquistarla, pero ya se había rendido. Simplemente tenía que aceptar que Lily Evans lo odiaba y que nunca sería correspondido.

Sus ojos seguían recorriendo el salón, fijándose en cada una de las pocas personas que allí se encontraban. Entonces, vio una cabellera de fuego que caía rebelde, sobre la espalda de una joven, y que terminaba en su delgada cintura. ¡Cómo le recordaba ese pelo al de Lily! Casi podía decir que era el mismo. Estuvo tentado a ir a hablar con la joven, pero se detuvo. Por muy parecida físicamente que fuera, y hasta ahora solo tenían el cabello igual, ella no era Lily.

En lugar de acercarse, tomó una de las servilletas que estaban sobre una mesa cercana y con una pluma, que encontró junto al libro de recomendaciones, y comenzó a escribir.

"Lily:

Sé que piensas que todo lo que hago es para molestarte, pero quiero que sepas que no es así. Ya no sé de qué forma decirte que te quiero y que sin ti mi vida se oscurece cada día.

¿Quieres saber un secreto? Cada vez que me remuevo el pelo, lo hago porque me pongo nervioso, no es que quiera presumir; y el hecho de que siempre lo haga cuando estás presente demuestra lo nervioso que me siento cuando tú estás cerca. Lamento que por muchos años cualquiera que nos conociera, asociara nuestros nombres con la palabra discusión, pero éramos más jóvenes y al parecer la forma en que quería que me prestaras atención no era la correcta. Luego quise rectificar, pero soy tan torpe en todo lo relacionado contigo, que me he vuelto a equivocar.

En fin, solo quería decirte, que me rindo. No puedo vivir sin ti, pero se me desgasta el alma cada vez que escucho la palabra no, salir de tus labios. Quiero que sepas que ya no te importuno más, aunque eso signifique sumirme en la más profunda amargura. Y por último, quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo, porque cada vez que sonríes mi corazón se llena de luz y mis ojos brillan como luceros.

Te amo,

James.

P.D: Te preguntaría por última vez, si quieres ser mi novia, pero como esta carta nunca va a llegar a tus manos, mejor me ahorro el tiempo"

James se disponía a guardar el pedazo de papel en su bolsillo, cuando un viento helado se coló por la ventana, que se encontraba a sus espaldas, haciendo que el papel volara hasta posarse sobre la mesa de la pelirroja, que se encontraba del otro lado del salón. James se quedó mirando hacia todas partes para ver a donde había caído el papel, pero como no lo encontró se dispuso a terminar su refresco, para ir a reunirse con su amigo.

Lily, sintió que algo suave le rozaba la mano y apartó su vista de la ventana. Se encontró mirando una servilleta que estaba escrita con una letra pequeña y apretada que se le hacía familiar. El corazón le dio un vuelco, cuando leyó a quién iba dirigida la carta, pero pensó que era una casualidad. Ella comenzó a leer y a medida que sus ojos avanzaban, por el papel, sus mejillas se iban incendiando y su corazón se llenaba de emoción. Todo concordaba con su historia. Pero cuando leyó el nombre de la persona que había escrito todo eso, el corazón se le detuvo. Tanta casualidad no podía ser posible. Y si era cierto, que James había escrito todo eso, ya tenía la prueba que necesitaba para tomar una decisión.

Lentamente, se volteó y empezó a buscar con la mirada, una cabellera negra y alborotada y sin mucho esfuerzo la encontró. Se levantó y avanzó muy despacio, para salvar la distancia que los separaba. James que estaba cabizbajo, no notó que la pelirroja se acercaba. Lily, temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero consiguió llegar hasta la mesa del joven.

Creo que se te cayó esto le dijo tendiéndole el papel.

Gracias le respondió él, le había sonado como la voz de Lily pero seguro era porque en ese momento todo le recordaba a ella, y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la dueña de aquella preciosa voz. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, cuando vio a Lily frente a él, con los ojos rojos, demostrando que había llorado recientemente, pero con una expresión radiante.

Hubiera sido más fácil que me lo hubieras dicho logró decir la joven, que estaba tan emocionada que casi no podía hablar.

¿Me hubieras creído? le contestó, en iguales condiciones, James.

Si me lo hubieses dicho así le dijo ella señalando el papel probablemente sí. Nunca creí que alguien como tú, pudiera sentir algo tan profundo.

¿Y cómo sabes que no te engaño? le preguntó él, que estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Porque nunca pretendiste que este reflejo de tus sentimientos llegara hasta mis manos le dijo la chica y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más lo besó. Por unos segundos, el joven no supo que hacer, en su mente creía que eso realmente no estaba pasando, pero rápidamente se entregó a ese beso que había ansiado desde hacía años y que fue muchísimo mejor, de cómo lo había imaginado Y sí, me encantaría.

¿Qué cosa? preguntó James confundido.

Ser tu novia ante esta respuesta el joven la estrechó, riendo muy fuerte, la elevó, dejándola resbalar por su pecho luego, y unas lágrimas salieron de sus preciosos ojos.

Gracias le dijo él y la besó fugazmente No sé con que palabras expresar que estaré junto a ti para siempre.

Entonces no lo digas le contestó ella sonriendo Demuéstralo.

Lo haré, Lily le dijo el besando sus cabellos Puedes estar segura de que nunca te perderé.

Ambos se abrigaron y salieron del lugar muy juntitos, para contrarrestar el frío con el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos. James, nunca llegó a reunirse con Sirius una hora después y Lily, no tuvo necesidad de interrumpir la cena de Petunia. Ambos pasaron la noche bajo la lluvia, nevada, que caía; disfrutando del mejor regalo navideño que ambos pudieran recibir en toda su vida.


End file.
